Setting Free
by MattieHeartsFood
Summary: This isn't your average happy go lucky story. In fact it's far worse. In a world where abuse, beatings and burn marks are an everyday thing, Hinata draws the line and runs away only to be forced back to Konoha under the protection of the Uchiha. RATED T FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Yeah so this is my first fanfiction that i actually want to complete. Wish me luck! Oh and this came to me whilst i was washing the dishes LOL. Read and review peeps :) oh and this chapter is kinda short- plan to make em longer so yeah. ENJOY 3~_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

He gripped her hair in his hand and pushed her head back, slapping her with such a force, her neck looked like it would snap like a twig under a dogs sharp fangs.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He yelled as he loosened his grip only to push her by her hair, head colliding with the ground with such speed and a thud.

"I-I n-need to look after my sister!" She spoke with such a nasty daze, her eyes failing to keep a gaze on him let alone staying open. He grunted as he walked to her in slow simple steps, anticipation eerily creeping around. He stomped on her stomach.

"I LOOK AFTER YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME YOU DIRTY WOMAN. YOU ARE A HYUUGA, MY BIRTH MACHINE, NOT A BABY SITTER! FUCK YOUR SISTER WHY THE HELL IS SHE EVEN HERE ANYWAY!" The nameless so called husband yelled with bitter anger rolling off his tongue.

"I-I n-need to protect her..." Hinata mumbled to herself, trying to hard to grasp consciousness. The leaped up from her struggle with consciousness to hear a blood-curdling scream come from down the hall. She no longer cared about what state she was in, she needed to protect her sister no matter what. She was only 13, she didn't need to go through that trauma.

Hinata crawled her way to her husband to find him beating her with his belt, unzipping his trousers.

"That bastard!" She inwardly screamed as she stumbled to get up, grabbing a vase and smashing it on his head. She knew she'd be wanted to for this atrocious act, heck almost murder but she knew that if she didn't flee with her sister now, they'd be both dead.

They stumbled as they quickly ran down the mansion's hallways to leave. The mansion had been situated in the middle of nowhere, no guards around to help either of them. She had been living this cruel life since she was 18, only to actually make a comeback and try to escape when she was 21. She thought she would grow to love the man but all he did was beat the shit out of her, failed attempts to rape her and her sister and steal all her money, leaving her penniless and looking like a servant of her own household.

Hinata and Hanabi trudged through the thick mud caused by the pitter-patter of the heavy rain, cleverly covering up their scent and tracks by smearing mud all over themselves. All they had was the wedding ring on Hinata's hand and that was all that they needed.

The girls had finally reached a small village, stumbling to keep each other alert as they headed to find an inn that would be willing to let them stay for however long the cursed ring was worth. Villagers eyed then through their windows, closing blinds down to signal that their presence wasn't wanted. All the inn keepers refused except one, a shabby little house which had lights that spelt inn. The lights were clearly faulty as they looked around 30 year old. A kind looking wrinkled man with wispy white hair smiled graciously at the girls, his eyes clear with concern.

"How may I help you my dears?" The elderly man's voice croaked. Hinata got the cursed ring from her pocket, slamming it lightly on her table before withdrawing from it as if it was on fire or worse.

The elderly man's eyes widened.

"I-I can't let you stay here!" He whispered faintly.

"Please grandfather, we have nowhere else to go!" Hanabi pleaded whilst her sister's eyes stared hard and cold at the elderly man. He clearly shied away from her stare, glancing at the younger Hyuuga before sighing.

"Do you girls know what this ring means? This ring is Lord Takahashi's! It's past onto all the female brides of the Takahashi clan's family's leader / heir. If anyone sees this, they'll return you to him out of fear. He'll burn us alive!" The old man spoke again, his voice clearly hushed.

"P-please..." Hinata's voice and eyes pleaded with sincerity. The old man shyly looked up to glance at her only to feel the guilt wrapping around his body. These girls seemed truly nice but what worth was the ring to him if he couldn't sell it without being killed.

"Will do anything for you grandfather. We'll wash clothes, cook dinner, whatever as long as it pays our debt to you!" Hanabi's voice broke with desperation. They wanted to flee, flee fast but they needed to rest, lie low.

"O-okay... I think we have a deal. There's some work at the dock at 7pm tomorrow and they're looking for some girls and women to help out. They're especially willing for desperate girls who need the money no matter what," He grimaced. He handed them a key to one of the most comfortable yet secret rooms. He hoped what he was doing was best for his family, even if it was morally wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Anyone reading? Tell me if i need to write more or something by clicking the review button below. It'd mean much by just a follow or favourite too ^_^ Btw please bear with an OOC Hanabi ^\^**

**Chapter 2**

The elderly man had finished working the girls to the point of exhaustion, walking with them to the destination of which he promised 'work'. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he needed that money and by the looks of them, he was going to get at least 10 months worth of money for food, clothing, the works and not the cheap kind.

The old man grimaced as the reached a warehouse with two guard men standing outside with machetes in both sides. They look like twins.

"They've come here for work sirs," the old man whispered as the two men sneered. They moved out of the way to show a long back curtain behind them. The men told Hanabi and Hinata to wait inside as they chatted to the elderly man, patting him on the back before handing him a big wad of cash.

"Something's wrong..." Hanabi stated as all the other workmen inside stopped and stared at them with lustful eyes, perverted smiles across the room. Hanabi tugged on her sister's sleeve and before they knew it, a trap door was beneath them and they were skidding through a grimy slide thing which dropped them off in a cell cage.

The cage's bars were rusty and smelt strong as the girls landed on a dirty mattress beneath, masking scents of consummation that the girls had yet to know about. The sisters got up and looked around to see that this place was like a mini jail, women tied to their bed heads and a man leering over, examining which woman he should chose with cash held firmly in his hands.

"W-what? This is not a work place, this is where women get sold!" Hanabi hissed to her sister as she cuddled close to her, wrapped her arms around her sisters arm. Hinata's eyes turned to stone as the man looked around and stayed, his eyes showing a glint of decision. Their cage opened.

"Get the fuck out young girl. This guy wants the chick next to you," he lazily spat as he counted the money in his hands. Hinata was not having none of this. She was a trained shinobi, although her powers were coming back to her at a steady rate. She held her stance.

"Hahaha this one's funny. Does she think she can beat me?! I am a survivor of the recent world war!" He yelled after chuckling and clutching his stomach. His face dropped as he tried to leap at Hinata, only to get his arm twisted to the extent that he couldn't move it. She broke it like a twig with both hands.

The man shrieked like a girl and raged around, demanded for compensation as the lazy man tried to fight her. Hinata dodged his average jabs before landing a blow to the body, then swiftly kicking him in the side hard enough to hear a crack. Hanabi sat there wide eyed.

"GET UP NOW! WE'RE LEAVING!" Hinata yelled as she pulled her sister on her feet and ran with her, through the hallways of jailed women of all ages, ranging from eleven to forty. Just the thought of what could've happened to them if she hadn't had ninja training was so unthinkable that her eyes automatically watered. All the warehouse's men swarmed around them, about twenty five of them. Hinata had finally gotten enough chakra to active her byakugan, noticing that there truly were only twenty five men in the vicinity. She ordered Hanabi to get into stance and so she did, both of them dodging, twisting and turning to avoid their attacker's merely average fighting skills.

Only ten men were left now and Hinata and Hanabi were both reaching their limit, all the men running at once. Hanabi got seven attackers and as Hinata swiftly finished off the three, the seven had managed to pounce on Hanabi. Hinata had ran to attack the men, only to be hit at the back of the head in her blind spot by pure luck. She stumbled and dropped, her knees on the ground as she still faced Hanabi getting beaten, the hungry men trying to rip her clothes off.

"I think you made a mistake Byakugan girl. This is my crib. You are legally mine. You were sold to me!" A grey haired mafia boss yelled as he tried to land another hit to her head. She had managed to escape to help Hanabi, beating them all at once with only two left over.

"BEAT THEM NOW HANABI! MAN UP!" She slurred as she got attacked again buy the apple figured man in a suit. She barely ducked to dodge it, holding her stance steadily although her wavering eyes gave it all away that she was tired and restless.

"Give it up girlies. I have 30 other men coming and I'll be glad to sell you kunoichi for as much as I wanted after I defile you of course," the fat man sneered as he got a knife and ran past Hinata, feigning as his real attack was Hanabi. Hinata yelled her name as Hanabi had her back to them, defeating her last attacker.

"She's not gonna make it in time!" Hinata mentally screamed as she clutched on to her hair, eyes wide with horror. All she had to do was wait for the sound of Hanabi's blood-curdling scream and skin being mutilated by that knife the mafia boss had. Strangely enough, all Hinata heard was the sound of metal clashing and the mafia boss yelling in pain before he spasmed to his death, bloody pooling around his neck and shoulder. The masked man picked up Hanabi and put her on his shoulder before miraculously appearing infront of Hinata with a hand held open for her to hold.

"Quick. They're coming," The wolf faced masked man spoke unsurprised, his voice laced with boredom and annoyance. Hinata had took his hand and fainted, not remembering a single thing afterwards...

Hinata's eyes slowly opened heavily, adjusting to the bright skies around her. She sat up immediately to look for her sister to find her lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. There was a fire near them, a man with a mask on leaning on the tree. He looked like he was sleeping.

Hinata stayed sitting up, carefully examining her saviour. His jet black hair spiked every in a messy but slightly neat manner, his face a natural, past white. His thick black eyelashes framed against his red tinged black eyes, his nose a perfect size and shape but his lower lip being fuller. It was the man with the masterpiece face, Uchiha Sasuke. A little while back, he was Konoha's traitor but after the war, he had regained his status and people seemed to keep out of his way. Well, that's how is was after Hinata left.

He opened his eyes a little more and gave her a questioning stare.  
"N-nothing..." She mumbled as she looked down to her sister beside her, stroking all the strays behind her ear.  
"You're coming back to Konoha..." He stated before getting up and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"N-no. I'm not going back," Hinata adamantly whispered, her focus breaking from Hanabi, eyes boring into Sasuke's.

"What about your husband?"

"I'm not going back to him either!" Her voice hardened.

"Hyuuga. You going to Konoha or you'll be branded missing nin." His voice sounded intense; it echoed through the woods.

"I'm not going back to Keniichi and I'm not going back to father. It'll be the end of me if I go to either one!" She pleaded silently, enough for only Sasuke's ears to hear. He sighed.

"You can come back, explain your situation and then Hokage will find a place for you to stay. It's better than being missing nin," He spat out venomously before Hanabi woke up. She rolled onto her stomach, stretching her arms and legs and yawning.

"Ne Hinata what's the time?" She mumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Then her senses finally came in tact and she jamp back from the blankets and distanced her self away from Sasuke by atleast 5 feet.

"C-calm down Hanabi! H-he's o-our saviour!" Hinata reassured Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes slitted a little before deciding to believe her sister's words. She sat behind her sister as if she were hiding from him.

"Lets go. Konoha is a week away and I need to file my report."

Sasuke walked up the tree trunk casually and stopped at a branch, tapping his foot on the ground as he was waiting for the Hyuuga sisters. The swiftly make it up to tree branches near the Uchiha and started on their journey to Konoha...

**AN: How was it? R&R guys ^_^  
Constructive criticism is welcomed :D**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is take two. I'mma try this again and hopefully i'll get it right.

**Chapter 3: Arrival and Departure**

The village of konoha was completely empty in the evening. All the village shops had closed for the night, restaurant owners and workers alike closing in on their day to find steaming fresh food made by their daughters or spouses. Children hand in hand with their parents eating a little evening snack before their dinner. This was the time that the Hyuuga sisters and Uchiha Sasuke arrived.

Sweaty. Hot.

These were the thoughts whizzing through their minds as they concealed their faces, dragging and pacing their feet as they wheezed to the Hokage's office.

There was a soft knock echoing in the hallways of the hokage's office, the ex-avenger's fist knocking patiently as the Hyuuga sisters stood about a metre away from him, quickly regaining their breath. The trip from the Water Country was beyond a far one and they had barely stopped to rest. Resting times were during the day and action time was during the night so they had become adjusted to the nocturnal timings.

"Come in," the Hokage spoke out loud. Sasuke had opened the door quickly yet softly, leaving the door opened wide for the Hyuuga sisters to come through as well.

"How was your mission Sasuke?" The lady with the long amber-blonde pony-tailed hair had implied. Her face looked no older than twenty yet the Hyuugas and the Uchiha knew of her real age. Well, at least close enough.

The Uchiha stayed silent until the moment the older yet young looking woman looked up from stamping her paperwork, confusion filling her eyes.

"Did you kill him or did he get away?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, placing down her stamp next to the thin amount of paper work as opposed to the thick pile on her right. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"He is dead," Uchiha replied. He had not fidgeted or turned his gaze away from the Hokage, her face hardening as he said that. Her vein near her left temple started bulging, eyes being laced with a murderous intent and within one swift movement, the table snapped in half. Just as soon as she tapped the table with her index finger.

"Uchiha what the hell did you do?!" Tsunade had yelled, tutting and kissing her teeth after he just stared with no emotions.

"And why are the Hyuuga sisters here? Aren't they supposed to be with Lord Takahashi?" The old woman growled. The Hyuuga sisters now had their hoods down and looked up at the Hokage.

"Hokage we can't let my big sister go back there. It's horrible!" Hanabi had cried with tears stinging at the back of her sockets. Hinata just stood there staring at the ground. It didn't really mattered to her where she went, it was all the same for her. Somewhere unwanted.

"Hanabi that's a matter of can and can't. Now returning your sister is a must! She's married to Lord Takahashi now and if we don't fix this up right now, your clan will go ballistic."

Hanabi looked at her sister who stood at the back with her back on the wall, still paying attention to the ground with absolutely no interest in the story. As if she's heard it all before.

"F-fine. I'll leave," Hinata spoke up, eyes burning with passion. Hanabi's facial expression etched pure terror and the Hokage looked merely surprised.

"Hinata. Are you sure you want to be a just leave this place?" Tsunade had wearily asked her, a sweat drop glistening and forming at the sides of her face. She bit her lip cautiously.

Before the blue haired lady could even respond, someone beat her to it.

"Shut up and take what you have," Sasuke spat out. His face had shown no sign of emotion but his eyes mirrored his thought. He didn't think highly of her at the moment and he didn't plan to at all.

Hinata's pupil-less eyes clashed with his now crimson coloured eyes and she felt as if she was being put in a trance. The walls, desk and the people in that room were all melting into the colour black which started in the middle before spreading all out. The next thing she knew, she was walking down the street, a little white bag in her tiny fingers which had little treats inside. She looked up to see an Uchiha standing at the pole, staring at her with blood-red eyes with a weird three pointed throwing star that begun in the middle, the points skimming the edge of the pupils. In an instant like he had appeared, he had completely disappeared. Hinata looked down and started at her clothes, wanted to touch them as they were black- boyish even but she was on autopilot mode, the tiny body of a boy running to his home, the wind blowing gently against his face.

_**He took off his shoes and hurriedly went inside, a grin forming on his face.**_

_**"MOM,DAD I'M HOME!" He yelled happily until he heard a blood-curdling scream pound his eardrums, hands automatically cover them. His eyes widened as he saw the blood seep from the door they had as a sparring room. The little boy's knees shook as he slowly took baby sets towards the room, his tiny little hands shaking terribly as he reached out for the door know, both little hands grasping it before yanking it open.**_

_**What seemed to be the boy's parents laid on the floor, mother on top of father, backs completely slashed and blood flowing out of their mouths. The little boy clamped his mouth with his hands and gagged before turning to his right and vomiting viciously, tears dripping as he vomited three times. He looks up from the vomit and his parents to find a teenage boy standing in front of them. The eyes like before.**_

_**"I-Itachi... S-save them!" Little Sasuke yelled as tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. Itachi merely spoke a sentence.**_

_**"Hate me and you will succeed. The hate you have now isn't enough!" He stated before he stared at his younger brother before the leaves and the air danced around him. Itachi was gone. Their parents were gone. Sasuke was all alone...**_

Hinata clutched her hair as she screamed out in pain, vomiting chunks of yakisoba noodles and miso soup. Her face was streaked with tears. She was on her knees and looked up at the Uchiha who still stared at her. He then had a flicker of emotional change but it was so slight that she didn't know what it was. Hanabi ran to her side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UCHIHA?!" Hanabi yelled, Tsunade carefully observing them.

"Sasuke... Show her what leaving Konoha is like," Tsunade beckoned as she waved her hand as in to signal her approval. Hinata turned her eyes from the Uchiha to the Hokage, eyes wide.

Uchiha was looking back at Hinata. He stared at her pitiful form. This would buy Tsunade some time.

"Hinata, until all issues are resolved, you are exiled. Prepare to leave Konoha after tomorrow. Sasuke, your mission is to guard her until I fix the matters. This will only take a couple of months. Show her exactly how the missing nin lifestyle is and only protect her when she's on the verge of death. Otherwise you are permitted mot to have any type of relationship. You are dismissed!" Tsunade boomed, standing up before pushing her blonde ponytails back with the back of her hands.

The fire had crackled as Hinata shifted up towards the fire, the crackling sound feeling as good as home as she snuggled under her thick blanket. At the moment she had set up camp in the middle of the woods, taking all the money she ever had in her special secret account and maxing it out totally. She needed to find a job, a new lifestyle and she certainly needed a new look. She was easily recognisable with her pearl like eyes and the Hyuuga face structure.

She simply stood up to go into a tent, only to stop when she found a kunai flying towards the place that would've been the next step for her. It held a little note.

'**Don't be so ****carefree****.**

**~S**'

Clearly the note was from Sasuke and Hinata knew that but she double checked to find no one in the vicinty. She sighed as she crouched down to pick it up and threw it in the fire, perfect aim too. She smiled a lazy lopsided victory smile as she scooted back into her snuggly little tent.

Her first day of being exiled was actually going really well despite not changing her appearance. She had stopped here an there in all the small villages, tying her hair up and hiding in a disguise. One day she lost her sunglasses yet no one dared even to look at her as usual. She was invisible, even in her own hometown.

"One bowl of soup please!" Hinata squeaked, a waitress giving her an earnest smile.

"What bring a pretty Hyuuga like you here?" The brunette spoke, all her teeth showing as she smiled pearly whites. There was a faint eye twitch the Hyuuga never understood but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm not a Hyuuga," Hinata sighed as she looked back at her hands. Calloused and slightly scarred yet still fragile looking.

A group of men suddenly smashed the table with such force, Hinata had barely gotten any chance to move let alone keep her hat to her head. The men muttered something to each other really fast and low, nodding as the first two out of the six tried to attack her, the waitress sneering at the back just watching her nails.

Hinata got irritated inside and thought that she needed to seriously get a makeover as she fought the men, side stepping their moves, blocking and then counter acting. Too bad she was a master at Taijutsu.

"Water style jutsu, water cannon!" A man in the back yelled as a massive ball of water rushed to her at such a speed. She barely dodged it, flipping in mid air as another man did an earth jutsu, hitting her back and sending her flying back to the wall. She was embedded in it.

"Nice moves you got there missy. Now, we're gonna have to take you and sell you," the middle aged man with long black hair sneered as he lined the shape of Hinata's jaw with his finger. He suddenly stopped moving, spasming back and forth as the other men behind him watched in horror.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" The brunette waitress yelled as she ran towards the spasming man, clutching on his body to keep him still. Hinata pulled herself up and patted her knees.

"I was hoping not to use that. You do know that our brain is 70% water..." Hinata sneered as she got into stance, the men stumbling back as they stared at the hard eyed girl.

"I didn't want to use this technique at all. And now i suggest you never get in my way..." Hinata mumbled at the grumpily, taking steps forward until one stumbled and fell on his feet.

Hinata had smirked as she walked away almost scotch free. It wasn't actually her who had dealed with the man. It was actually the Uchiha who had thrown a senbon filled with electricity at the base of the man's neck. All the idiots didn't even realise the senbon sticking out.

"Come on out Uchiha-san. I want to thank you," Hinata hushed loud enough, closing her eyes to envision where he was. His eye technique was strong enough to block her out. He had finally come out, walking behind her with the same mask on his face. A wolf.

The man just stared at Hinata as she smiled a smile gentle smile, her hand reaching out towards him.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha spoke roughly as he slapped her hand away. Her smile faltered a little.

"I just wanted to thank you," she spoke with a tiny ounce of confidence. If the Uchiha actually cared enough, he might have scoffed at her feeble attempt.

"Dye your hair and change your eyes," He said. Hinata looked at him surprised.

"I, I don't know know how to dye my hair and i can't go into public places..." Hinata stuttered as she kicked a bit of dirt with her left foot. The Uchiha sighed.

"You wait for me at the lake approximately 5km south east from this exact spot. Be there in 15 minutes or i won't show you."

Hinata's eyes filled with a little bit of hope, as she dashed off with her belongings only to drop a little bracelet. The Uchiha glanced at it before picking it up and glancing at it.

"You are my one and only," it read. Sasuke scowled at the piece of silver with intricated detailed diamonds and placed it deep inside his back pocket.

He needed to transform the Hyuuga and turn her into a killing machine fast. He didn't want to guard her for too long...


End file.
